I'm coming too
by dramaqueenchris405
Summary: It's the night before Eric, Abby, and Jackson are leaving to explore the west side of the island. What will happen?Tears will be shed and anger will come.N&D,and T&E. Lot's of drama and romance.this is the prequel to Searching and Surviving. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: They are leaving tomorrow

**I'm coming too. **

**This is a story about the night before Jackson, Eric, and Abby were going to leave to explore the west side of the island. There will be about 2 or 3 chapters. So enjoy! **

* * *

**Night 23 **

**Everyone was asleep, or at least trying too. Abby slept outside of the plane, she did not feel compfortable in the plane. But Jackson was up, he was on the beach looking at the ocean. **_"Why did abby drag me into this? I want to go, I do. But it feels so weird, 23 days ago I didn't like anyone at Hartwell school and now I am friends with 7 of them. I hope I come back soon. At least I will have Eric and Abby." _**Jackson thought to himself this over and over again. **

**"You couldn't sleep either?" said Eric as he walked down from the plane. **

**"Nope." said Jackson as he threw a stick in the sand. **

**"You excited?" asked jackson. **

**"Yea, but also I don't even want to go, I mean I want to go but I don't want to leave Taylor, Nathan, Lex, Melissa, or Daley." said Eric as he stood talking next to Jackson. **

**"Same." said Jackson. **

**"You think everyone is really asleep?" questioned Eric as he gazed at the plane. **

**"Probaly not." said Jackson. **

**Jackson and Eric were still talking while back at the plane everyone was awake, all talking. **

**"I can't believe there actually going to leave." said Nathan. **

**"I'd believe Abby would, but never Jackson or Eric." said Taylor. **

**"Daley you ok?" asked Lex as he looked at his older sister in comcern. **

**"Yea, I just need some space." she said as she left the plane. **

**"Nathan, leave her." said Melissa. **

**Daley was still upset that there democracy had fallen apart. **

**"How are we going to survive without Eric complaining all the time and hem lugging water or Jackson who is like our Achor." question Taylor. **

**"I don't know, but we will make it." said Nathan. **

**"I can't believe Abby, it was probaly her who got Eric and Jackson on board." said Lex. **

**"Yea, we'll that's Abby for you." said Nathan. **

**Melissa who was very quiet was thinking alot and decided to talk to Eric, Abby, and Jackson. **

**"I think I am going to get some air." said Melissa as she stepped out of the plane. **

**No one really mined, they were too upset. **

**Abby walked onto the beach her eyes hard and cold as ever. **

**"You guy's are still going right?" she asked. **

**"Yea." Eric and Jackson both said. **

**"Good." she snapped. **

**"Then what's with all the moping?" questioned Abby. **

**"It's just hard." said Eric." **

**"Yea, well suck it up and stop being such a bunch of babies." she yelled. **

**"Abby lay off, what if Ian and Jory and Captain Russel and you were the ones who stayed and Daley, Nathan, Lex, Taylor, Melissa, Eric, and I went to explore the island and I was the only one who came back and I asked you to come and you where in our postion, how would you feel then, how would you be then?" yelled Jackson. **

**Abby stood in amazment, Eric stood there in shock. Jackson was out of breath as he rested his voice. Before Abby could answer, Melissa appeared. She walked over to the three and asked: **

**"Can we talk?" **

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. There might be more than 3 chapters so please R&R. There will be some M&J, E&T, and Some D&N. And lots more drama on the way. It's going to be a long night.

Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Tears

**Chapter 2 **

**"Can we talk?" asked Melissa as she appeared on the beach looing at Eric, Jackson, and Abby. **

**"What?" asked Abby. **

**"Hey, Abby be nice." said EWric as he gave her a look. Abby rolled her eyes and went back to starring a Melissa. **

**"I have been thinking and I want to come with you guys to exploe the West side of the island." said melissa. **

**"Why didn't you say anything before?" asked Jackson. **

**"I couldn't, not in front of Daley, Nathan, Lex, or Taylor. It would have been to painful.: said Melissa. **

**"I guess you better get packing then, At least there will be another girl." said Abby who smiled. **

**"I'm going to sleep, see you all in the morning." said Abby she then gave a strong look at Jackson and walked back up to camp, to sleep. **

**"I guess I'd better go pack." said Melissa as she looked at Jackson and Eric and headed up. Then she stopped and turned around and said: "Don't tell Daley, Nathan, Lex, or Taylor not ti'll morning." said Melissa. **

**Jackson and Eric nodded. **

**Meanwhile Nathan, Lex, and taylor were talking in the plane. Taylor had to get some fresh air. So she walked out of the plane. She had know idea the Eric and Jackson were on the beach. When she saw them she went behind a palm tree and stared to cry her eyes out. **_Eric might be annoying, Abby might be a pain in the ass, and jackson might be a little annoying sometimes but I don't want them to go. I want them to stay, we might fight alot, but at least there safe and Alive. Ughhh, I hate this. I wish rescue would come so they won't have to leave. _**thought Taylor as she kept crying as soft as she could so know one could here her. **

**"I'm going to go pack too." said Jackson to Eric as he walked up to camp. **

**Eric was just about to go and pack as well when he heard some one softly crying. He followed the noise and found Taylor behind the tree crying. Her back was towards hem. He quietly watched her cry as he thought:"**_ This is so hard."Should I comfert her. I am not really good at that. Umm maybe i'll go back up to camp and if she is still crying then I will talk to her."_** Thought Eric as he walked back to camp. **

**While he was walking he spotted Lex not to far from the ocean. He was drawing one of his blueprints for the camp. **

**"Hey Lex." said Eric as he walked up to hem. **

**"What are you doing?" asked Eric.**

**"stuff for the camp." said Lex as looked up at Eric. **

**"You must be happy, no more lugging water foir you." stated Lex as he tries to controll his anger. **

**"Sure, about that, but not about the other stuff." said Eric. **

**"Why are you leaving?" asked Lex. **

**"Abby needs help, if she goes out again, comes back here all cut up again saying that she almost died the if she keeps leaving and coming back we are probaly never going to find the others." said Eric. **

**"O."said Lex. **

**"To bad your to young to come, we could use a genus like you." laughed Eric. **

**Lex smiled. **

**"How did you get so smart anyway?" asked Eric. **

**"One word, BOOKS." said Lex. **

**"Come here." said Eric as he hugged Lex. Then Lex smiled and went back to the plane. **

**Eric then walked back over to where Taylor was she was still crying. Eric took a deep breath. **

**"Taylor." he asked. **

**"Eric go away." she yelled. **

**"I don't want to talk to you." she stated. **

**"Taylor, that's not true." he said. **

**taylor got up and looked at hem and turned around the other direction and started to walk away. **

**"Taylor wait." called Eric as he ran after her. **

**"No!" she called back. **

**"Eric caught up to her. He stopped her and said "I know why you so mad." he said. **

**"Maybe you do, so what." snapped Taylor. **

**"Your mad , cause you like me." laughed Eric. **

**"No I don't we are just friends." she said. **

**"Yea, but you want to be more." said Eric. **

**"no Eric STOP!." scrwamed Taylor as she slapped hem across the face. **

**"Just leave me alone." yelled Taylor as she ran off. **

**Eric sorta fell when she did that. "Oww" he mumbled. He walked back to camp to get some water. He went to camp got a water bottle and went back onto the beach. **

**Everything was falling apart Taylor went off to cry Daley was still somewhere getting some space Melissa was secretly packing with Jackson, Abby was asleep, and Lex was in the plane with nathan. Everyone was feeling Pain. **

**Back at camp behind the tent, in the dark Melissa and Jackson were packing. **

**"Jackson hand me that water bottle." she said. **

**"Here." said Jackson. **

**"Umm Melissa, what was Eric talking about when he asked if there was another reason?" asked jackson. **

* * *

Wow I wrote alot! No school today, snow day! So I will have another chapter up soon. Some M&J and N&D on the way. There might even be a fight! More drama on the way This is going to be one long night! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Sparks, good and bad

**Chapter 3 **

**"Umm Melissa, what was Eric talking about when he asked if there was another reason?" asked Jackson. **

**"I don't know, that's Eric for you." said Melissa. **

**"Is there another reason?" asked Jackson. **

**"No Jackson, I want to go home find the others, I want to take action instead of sitting at camp waiting for rescue to come." said Melissa. **

**"You sure that's it? Cause you can talk to me about anything." said Jackson. **

**"Yea, now I want to finish packing so I can try to sleep. so let's finish up." said Melissa. **

_"I know she's lying. She wants to go so she can be with me. I like her too. But I told her that a relationship is to complicated on the island. At least she know's that we are best friends on the island. She is such a bad lier." _**thought Jackson. **

_"God I am the worst lier in the world. "Shit, I bet he can see right through me. Eric had to open his big mouth. Melissa watch out you are in some deep water now."_** thought Melissa. **

**"Jackson what time is it?" asked Melissa. **

**Jackson glared at is watch "It's only 11:30 PM." he said. **

**"Thanks." said Melissa. **_" Great Mel, that was suttle."_ **thought melissa **

**Meanwhile back at camp Lex and Nathan were in the plane. **

**"Nathan, you know Eric does not even want to go, he only wants to go with Abby and Jackson to find rescue." said Lex. **

**"What do you mean?" asked Nathan. **

**"He does not want to leave any of us." said Lex. **

**"Maybe he's lying." said Nathan. **

**"I just talked to hem, he was telling the truth." stated Lex. **

**"I just hope Jackson feels the same way." said Nathan. **

**"He does Nathan, I know he does, we all know." said Lex. **

**"Have you seen Daley it's been a while. asked nathan. **

**"No." said Lex. **

**"I'm going to go find her." said Nathan as he left the plane. **

**"Daley! Daley!" called nathan. **

**"Over here." called Daley. **

**Daley was by the ocean looking at the horizan. **

**"Daley you ok?" asked nathan. **

**"No, but when they find rescue, we will be togeather with them again." **

**"And maybe they will change Abby back to her normal self." smiled Daley. **

**"Maybe." said Nathan. **

**Nathan then sat on the beach with Daley as they looked up at the dark sky with the stars beaming. **

**Lex sat in the plane watching. He could see Abby asleep, Eric on the beach and Melissa by the tent and Jackson walking towards the plane. **

**"Hey Jackson." said Lex as he jumped out of the plane onto the sand. **

**"Hey Lex, you still up." said jackson. **

**"Everyone is." said Lex. **

**"Look Lex..." said jackson **

**"Jackson, I talked to Eric I know why you guys have to go." said Lex. **

**"Good." said jackson in a mellow voice. **

**"It's going to be pretty loud with out you here and pretty quiet with out Eric here." said Lex. **

**Jackson smiled and flicked Lex's hat. **

**Meanwhile Taylor went back to the tree where she had cried and Eric found her. She still had tears in her eyes, but was now angry at Abby. She was watching, Eric she could see hem very far away walking down the beach in the other direction. Eric liked to take walks down the beach, it was were he liked to clear his head. Abby could not sleep soi she went onto the beach, saw Taylor and went up behind her. **

**"So sad." smirked Abby. **

**"Poor little Taylor, looseing her crush how sad." smirked Abby. **

** Eric was to far down the beach to hear or see Taylor. **

**Taytlor turned around and saw Abby. "You bitch!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Taylor as she tackled Abby to the ground. **

* * *

Wow! Hope you enjoyed that! what will happen with Taylor and Abby next? Who will break up the fight! Will Eric be the one who breaks it up? So many questions, I will write another chapter soon! More drama on the way! This is one long night! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: The fight

**Chapter 4 **

**Taylor turned around to Abby "You bitch!" she screamed as she tackled Abby to the ground. **

**"Aww did I make taylor angry." smirked Abby. **

**"Damn right you did." yelled Taylor. **

**"You broke your little family, we fell apart because of you." screamed Taylor. **

**"We'll i guess Ishould get a time out!" smirked Abby. **

**"You are such a bitch!" screamed Taylor. **

**"Yea, but I'm stronger than you!" said Abby who was now on top of Taylor. **

**The two girls were kicking, punching, and even pulling each other's hair. **

**Meanwhile Melissa and Jackson were packing, Melissa was secretly packing though. **

**"Jackson do you hear that?" asked Melissa as she stopped what she was doing. **

**"Yea it sounds like girls screaming." said jackson. Jackson stopped what he was doing. Melissa and hem exchanged looks and jumped up and ran to the sound. **

**When they arrivaed at the beach Melissa stopped and starred. "Is that taylor and Abby?" she asked as slooked up at Jackson. **

**"Yea and there lilling each other." said Jackson as he and Mel ran towards the two girls. **

**"Taylor! Abby!" called Melissa when they reached the two girls. **

**Taylor and Abby din't even hear Melissa call there names they were too busy killing each other. **

**Meanwhile Eric was on his way back to camp when he stopped and heard screaming he looked towars camp and saw 4 figures on the dark beach. Two of them, lloked like they were fighting. "Oh Crap." said Eric as he ran towards the figures. **

**Meliss tried to break up the fight, but Abby kicked her. "Oww." she yelped. **

**"Mel you ok?" asked Jackson as he helped her up. "Yea, Abby must be pisted." said Melissa. **

**"Hey! Hey! What's going on?" questioned Eric as he ran towards Melissa and Jackson. **

**"Abby and Taylor are killing each other!" complained Melissa. **

**"Eric, help me out." said Jackon. **

**Jackson and Eric went to the two girls. Eric pulled up Taylor and Jackson pulled up Abby. **

**"What the hell where you doing?" asked jackson. **

**"Ask Taylor, she started it." said Abby as she pointed to Taylor. **

**"Eric, let go of me I'm fine!" said Taylor as she flet her bleeding lip. **

**"Taylor, you started the fight?" questioned Melissa. **

**"We where doing fine until she came back and messed everything up. She broke us all apart!" yelled Taylor. **

**"I'm going to go get some water." stated Taylor. Before she headed back to camp, she walked up to Abby, looked at her straight in the eye and said: **

**"Before the crash you were one of the nicest girls at Hartwell, but now you are nothing but a hard, cold bitch!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Taylor. Taylor then looked up at Melissa, Jackson, and Eric and then walked back up to camp. **

**Meanwhile Daley, Nathan, and Lex were sitting in the plane. **

**"Hey what was with all the screaming?" asked Daley to Melissa as she saw Taylor walk past the plane. **

**"Taylor and Abby got into a physical fight." said melissa. **

**"Are they both ok? Who started it?" asked Nathan. **

**"They are both fine, Taylor started it because Abby messed everything up." said melissa as she ran to Taylor to help her with her cuts. **

**Nathan, Daley, and Lex sat in silence all smiling. Daley broke the silence. **

**"Go Taylor!" yelled Daley in al ow voice that only Lex and Nathan could hear. **

**Meanwhile back on the beach. **

**"Thank go she's not coming with us to explore the west side of the island." mumbled Abby. **

**"Hey Abby, thank god Taylor decided to tackle you first or I..." said jackson **

**"Or what?" asked Abby. **

* * *

Hope you like this chapter! This story does not have to do with any of the other ones that I have written, just so you know. Anyway's more drama coming up, this is going to be one long night! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And maybe a little E&T or some M&J coming up so! Like I said Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	5. Chapter 5: Trust

**Chapter 5 **

**"Or What?" asked Abby with her cold, hard brown eyes as she starred at Jackson's. **

**"Forget it, I'm not fighting with you." said Jackson as he started walking back up to the plane. **

**"Good, cuase there's no Juvie here." mumbled Abby. **

**Jackson heard what she said stopped and turned around about to kill her. **

**"Hey Abby, lay off! Jackoson got out, he wouldn't hurt a fly." yelled Eric as he stopped Jackson from toching Abby. **

**"I guess I should call you Jackass from now on." smirked Abby. 'Now get some sleep." she said as she walked back up to the tree with her sleeping bag. **

**"Now I know that wanted taylor to tackle her." said Jackson as he kicked the sand. **

**"Eric, thanks." said Jackson as he took a breath. **

**"Any time." said Eric. **

**Meanwhile Melissa was looking for Taylor who had run off. **

**Taylor had stopped before she got deep into the jungle and sat down to take a breather. **

**"Taylor! whowwww" yelped Melissa as she tripped over Taylor. Melissa could not help but laugh and so did Taylor. When they both stopped laughing Taylor put on a serious face. "Mel, go. I'm ok." **

**"Let me help you." Mel said. **

**"What you don't trust me enough to let me take care of my self." smirked Taylor with a tear down her cheek that she quickly wiped. **

**"Taylor what I said before was true but when someone I care about is in trouble I have to help." said Melissa. **

**"You care about me?' questioned taylor. **

**"Yea, I might not trust you, but I still care for you." said Melissa. **

**"Can I earn that trust back?" asked Taylor. **

**"I don't know, but in time maybe." said Melissa. **

**"I can wait." said Taylor as she stood up and helped Melissa stand. **

**"Promise me that after tomorrow when Abby, Eric, and ajckson leave we can try to work things out." asked Taylor. **

**Melissa hugged her a sheaded a few tears and said Promise "**_Maybe I should tell her, Mel what are you thinking she is just going to tell everyone else." _**Mel thought. **

**"Taylor maybe you can earm my trust back if you can keep a secret that I am going to tell you, but you have to promise not to say anything." said Melissa with a serious look. **

**"Sware on my life said taylor as another tear came down her face." **

**"Tomorrow I am leaving with Abby, Eric, and Jackson." said Mel. **

**"I know." said Taylor as more tears came down her cheeks. **

**"What? How?" asked Melissa in shock. **

**"I have really good hearing, when you told Abby that you wanted to go I knew, I heard., but I will never tell, the other's will never know I know. I Promise." stated taylor. **

**Melissa smiled and hugged her the two girls were crying anf hugging. **

**"Now let's get back to camp, I'll help you clean up." said Melissa. **

**The two girls walked back to camp. **

_"She does trust me." _**thought taylor. **

_"I do trust her." _**thought Melissa **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More on the way! More drama too! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will update soon!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	6. Chapter 6: Abby's plan

**Chapter 6 **

**Melissa and taylor walked back to camp. Melissa got out the first aid kit and cleaneda a small cut taylor had on her ankle, and a cut on her arm. Taylr cleaned her lip. Taylor was covered in sand and she had some dirt on her. **

**"Oww, Mel." yelped Taylor. **

**"Sorry taylor, did Abby bite you or something?" laughed Melissa. **

**"I think on the arm." stated Taylor. **

**Jackson walked into camp with some cocnuts. **

**"Hey guys." said Jackson as he sat on a log. **

**" Hey Jackson, what time is it?" asked Taylor as she poured water in her hands and wached her face. **

**"Umm, wow uhh 2:30." he exclaimed. **

**"Jackson you should get some sleep you look tired." said concered Melissa. **

**"I am tired, night see you guys in the morning." said jackson as he walked into the plane. Daley, nathan, and Lex had fallen asleep about 15 minutes ago they were already in there sleeping bags. jackson walked in saw Lex took of his hat and put in next to hem, he then went to his own sleeping bag took a look outside of the plane and then he looked at Daley, Lex and Nathan smiled and layed down and fell asleep in seconds. **

**"Taylor, I'm going to the latrine." stated Melissa as she got up. **

**"K, I think I am going to hit the sack." said Taylor a she yawned. **

**"K, see you in the morning." said Melissa as she dissapered in the jungle. **

**Taylor stood up and was about to go into the plane when she noticed Abby, she wasn't in her sleeping bag. Taylor gazed around the dark island and saw Abby walking towards what looked like Eric who was sitting on the beach. taylor decided to see what Abby wanted so she went were Eric was and hood behind a tree and listened. **

**"You're still coming right?" asked Abby. **

**"Yea." said Eric. **

**"Good." said Abby. **

**"Why did you hurt Taylor, why did you want to fight with her?" asked Eric as his voice was growing louder. **

**"Why do you care about her, You guys fight all the time." smirked Abby. **

**"Cause she's my friend and I care about her she's my friend." stated Eric. **

**"Yea, but I know that you like her." said Abby as she gave an evil smile. **

**"Wait how do you know?" asked Eric. **

**"I am a good spy." she said. **

**"You looked at my video diary." exclaimed Eric. **

**"so what if I did, I had tto fight her because if I didn't I couldn't get to see if she felt the same way." stated Abby. **

**"Why?" asked Eric. **

**Abby did not answer. **

**"I care about taylor, I care about Nathan, Lex, Melissa, Daley, and Jackson. Why would you hurt Taylor?" yelled Eric. **

**"Because if you guys got to close again, you would not come with me, right?' asked Abby. **

**Eric didn't answer but had a look on his face, that said Yea, that's right. **

**"We'll you'd better get some sleep it's almost 3, night." said Abby as she walked away. When Abby was back at the plane taylor was still there watching Eric. Eric put his hands in his hands a trears came down his face. **

**Eric was crying. **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter more on teh way Some T&E and M&J coming up. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: finaly going to sleep

**Chapter 7**

**Eric was crying. **

**Taylor was so suprised. She new why he was crying. Abby hurt hem and her she she hurt everyone so she wouldn't have to go alone in the jungle and she sad that she had to break us apart. **

**Taylor kept thinking over and over again: **_He really cares for me. I can't believe it. Should I go ang talk to hem? No Taylor then he will know that you were spying and that you saw hem cry. Just wait ti'll he leaves._

**Eric face is still buried in his hands he kept thinking:**_ God I knew she was up to something, plus I do want to go but if I don't she will probaly do something worse. Wait I just heard something better look up and make sure know one is watching me. _

**Eric then gazed up with hispuffy red eyes. He then spotted a skirt, the skirt looked like Taylors the one she was wearing today. **

**"Taylor?" calldd Eric. **

**Taylor did not resond she was to scared. **

**Eric's face got a little red. **

**"Taylor i know your here so listen up, now you know my feelings for you, but we can't talk now or tomorrow we will talk when rescue comes. I'll see you in the morning." said Ericwith a raspy voice. **

**As Eric walked back up to camp he could hear Taylor behind hem, he did not turn around because he was still crying softly because it hurt to leave with info he knows now, but he's a good actor he will lie tomorrow and act like it didn't even happen. **

**Meanwhile back at camp Melissa was writing a letter to her fiends that she was leaving behind. Useing a small flash light, of course. **

**"Mel, it's 3:30, what are you still doing up?" asked jackson as he walked out of the plane. **

**"I'm writing a letter to the group." stated Melissa. **

**"ohh." said Jackson. **

**"Mel, you should get some sleep we are going to be walking alot tomorrow." said Jackson. **

**"I know, I just want to finish the letter up." said Melissa. **

**"Ok, well see you in the plane." said Jackson as he turned around. **

**"Jackson wait, can I ask you a question?" asked Melissa as she bit her lip. **

**"Umm sure." said Jackson as walked over to a log and sat down. **

**"Remeber when eric gave away your secret, and you left to try to go across the island?" asked Melissa. **

**"Yea." said Jackson. **

**"We'll when you came back you told me about what happened before the trip, that fight and in the diary you said you didn't want to go home and now you do. What changed your mind?" asked Melissa. **

**"If we got back and I had to go to juvie or something at least there would be tolit paper and pizza and docters there. There sounds like paradise to me." said jackson as he gazeda Mel with his blue-gray eyes. **

**Mel smiled "K, thanks for answering my question." she said as she took a sip of water. **

**"No problem, now lets get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow." said Jackson as he stood up and helped Mel up. **

**The two went into the plane followed by Eric and Taylor from the beach. **

**Now Abby who was outside was asleep and Jackson, Nathan, Lex, Daley, Melissa, Taylor, and Eric were all asleep. All worried about the day to come. **

* * *

K hope you liked this chapter. There is going to be 1 more chapter. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye

**Chapter 8 **

**Ok just want to say that if you watched the episode See Ya then you know what happens. I am just going to start at the goodbyes. so here I go. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Taylor, Nathan, and Lex starred and watched in the early morning. Eric and Abby were just finishing packing. Eric stopped and looked up at his 3 friends with a sad expression on his face. **

**"Com'on you guys knew this was coming, I'm going crazy here." said Eric as he walked up to his three friends. Eric stood infront of Taylor first. Taylor who started to cry took a step forward and hugged Eric. **

**"Don't take long ok." she said between tears. **

**When Eric got the hug he was shocked, but happy. He ended the hug and went to Lex next. **

**"Here, I can make a new one." said Lex as he gave Eric the thing that Eric created on Chilloween that created fire. **

**Eric laughed andpoked Lex's hat and smiled. Next he walked up to Nathan. Nathan smiled and reached and gave Eric a hug they patted each other on the back. **

**Then Jackson appeared. "We'll I'm all set." said jackson as he tightend his back to his shoulders. **

**"Wait, who's bringing to packs." asked Lex who pointed to the other pack laying next to Abby. **

**"Umm nobody, umm." said Jackson as he pointed to Melissa as he walked over next to Eric and Abby. **

**"I'm going too, we've always said how were stronger in a group now I need to make two groups strong." said Melissa on the vege of tears. **

**"You sure Mel?" asked Nathan on the verge of tears as well as he gripped mel's hand. **

**"Yea it feels right."said Mel. **

**Nathan then pulled Mel into a hug. Mel let go and then bent down to Lex who gave her a hug. "I'll miss you." said lex. **

**"me too." said Melissa. **

**Eric's fafce was like he just had a lemon, he was trying not to cry, Jackson felt so sad his face was kinda like a lemon as well. **

**Melissa then went to Taylor, Taylor gripped Mel tight,as did Melissa. She then let go and said "I can't find Daley, so say good bye for me." said Mel as a tear went down her face. She then walked over to Eric, Abby and Jackson. **

**abby then walked over to Nathan, Lex, and taylor. "We'll walk along the shore as long as we can, if there's any civilazation we will find it there." Abby the glanced at Eric. **

**"Let's do it." said Eric. Abby then started walking Eric tipped his hat and followed her. Meliss put on her head and mouthed to he group "Bye."**

**jackson then walked over once again. "We're going to be fine, we're togeather." said Jackson. He then looked up and saw Daley standing by a tree. He bowed his head and she bowed hers. It ment sorry, in some kind of way. Daley then walked over to the group. **

**"See ya soon." said Jackson he then glanced at the ocean and then looked back and said: **

**"But if not, then I'll see ya later." said Jackson as he then walked and followed Melissa, Eric and then Abby. They walked in a straight line. **

**Taylor was crying, Lex kept watching them walk away, Daley was so sad she then looked at Nathan who was on the verge of tears still looking out at the four figures walking farther away. **

**Daley, Nathan, Taylor, and Lex watched Jackson, Melissa, Ericand Abby until they turned the corner,. Then the sad four kids walked back to the fire pit. When they got there they all sat in silence. **

**"It's way to quiet." said Daley as she and Nathan, Lex, and Taylor listened and only heard birds and the wind against the plants and trees. **

**"Were's Eric when you need a good joke." laughed Taylor as she wiped her tears. **

**"I can't beleve there really gone." said Lex as he gazed around. **

**Nathan sighed and said: "The other's got up and ate breakfast already and we din't so lets just have something to eat." said Nathan as he walked over to the cooler. Nathan opened up the cooler and on top of the fruit sat a piece of paper. Nathan was confused he picked up the piece of paper and opened it. **

**'What's that?" asked Lex as he looked over at Nathan holding the piece of paper. **

**"It's a letter form Melissa, Jackson, and Eric. **

* * *

Wow I wrote alot, one more chapter and then I will have a sequel. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: The letter that said it all

**Chapter 9 **

**"What's that?" asked lex as he pointed to the piece of paper that Nathan was holding. **

**"It's a letter from Mel, Jackson, and Eric. **

**"What's it say?" asked Daley. **

_Dear Nathan, Daley, Taylor, and Lex, _

_If your reading this letter then I have already left with Eric, Jackson, and Abby. I wanted to go and help find rescue. I 'm sorry I did not say anything yesterday, I didn't want to say anything yesterday it would have been to painful. I love you guys with all my heart. I know that with us gone you will grow stronger and so will we. I asked Jackson to write something to you guys too so I am now going to pass the pen over to Jackson and the Eric. Be safe and stay strong. When you finish this letter remeber we might be far away but we have good ears. _

_Love, Mel. _

_Hey guys, _

_Mel told me that this would be a good idea it is. She is right we will grow stronger and so will you. Nathan remeber keep looking out for everyone that's what you do best. Dalety you are a strong leader keep leading. Taylor I got to know you and I 've learned that behind the beauty there is a smart girl underneath, don't hide show it. Lex your a genus, keep thinking of new ideas, everyone loves you including me. Before I came to Hartwell I did have friends but we never got this close as you guys and I did. I hope when we get off this island we can stay close. K now I am going to let Eric say a few words to you guys. Be strong. See Ya soon. _

_Love, Jackson _

_Hey guys, _

_Melissa and Jackson said that this was a good idea. They were right. I just waned to say that last night was intense, but way to go Taylor. I am proud that you tried to kick Abby's ass. I know I can be a pain but I love you guys. Even though I hate being on this island I'm glad I got stucjk twith friends like you. Nathan you are a good friend to me, maybe my charmedness rumbed off on you, Daly I never liked the voteing or lugging water but you are a great leader. Taylor your a very sweet girl once I got to know you. And Lex Jackson is right we all love you, and I will try to read some books so i can be as smart as you, haha just kinding. Your the smartest person I know. I promise we will some bak with 4 helicopters, 5 boats, and me hanging out the side of one of the helicopters. Be safe. _

_Love, Eric _

**Nathan kept starring at the letter and Daley, Taylor, and Lex starred at the letter as well. **

**"I can't believe Ericfeels that way and Jackson as well." said Taylor as a tear cam down her cheek. **

**Daley looked up at Nathan and said: **

**"Nathan how long have they been walking?" asked Daley. **

**"I think about 20 minutes or so. Why?" asked nathan. **

**"Cause read the last line in Mel's letter and follow me." said Daley as she got up and ran towards the beach. Lex, Taylor, and Nathan rad the last line, then realized what it ment and the followed Daley. **

**Daley ran down the beach followed by Nathan, Lex, and Taylor. **

**"I see them called Lex as he peered across the beach. Four figures were walking. **

**"The last sentence in the letter ment yell and let her know that we got the letter. So we start yelling there names. **

**"Melissa!" screamed Nathan. **

**"Eric!" screamed Taylor. **

**"Jackson!" screamed Daley. **

**"Abby!" screamed Lex. **

**Nathan, Taylor, Daley, and Lex kept screaming the names. **

**Back by Mel, Eric, Abby, aamd Jackson. **

**"Do you guys hear that?" asked Jackson as he stopped in his tracks. **

**Melissa turned around and looked back up at the coast. "They got the letter." said Melissa as she stopped and waved at her four friends. **

**"They are really good screamers." laughed Eric. **

**Eric, Jackson, and Melissa waved to Taylor, Daley. Lex, and Nathan. But Abby just kept walking. Tears of sadness/happieness. Eric wiped a small tear form his face and Jackson just smiled. **

**"There smiling and you can tell." laughed Jackson. **

**"Guys, hurry up, you said goodbye already, cut the crap and Let's Move!" yelled Abby. **

**Eric mumbled something waved one last time and followed Abby, Jackson and Melissa waved one last time and followed Abby and Eric. **

**Meanwhile back by Nathan, Lex, Taylor, and Daley. **

**"We'll there off again." sighed Nathan as he dropped his hand to his side. **

**"I love those guys, except Abby." mumbled Daley. **

**"At least we know one thing." said Taylor still kinda waveing. **

**"What's that?" asked Lex. **

**"Abby tried to still break us apart, she thought she finally did, but she didn't. No matter what anyone does no one can break us apart." said Taylor as a tear went down her cheek. **

**"See Ya Soon!" called Lex. **

**"See Ya Later." siad Jackson to himself as he kept following Abby, Eric, and Melissa. **

* * *

We'll that's the last chapter! I will have a sequel up soon, about each day in each of the two groups. Will rescue come? Will there bond grow stronger each day while they are apart? Will Abby still be a bitch? Will Eric ever tell Melissa or Jackson about what Abby did? That's all coming up in the sequel! So Please R&R!!!!!!!!!! The more reviews I get the more chapters I will have in the sequel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
